Twolegplace
The most ruthless cats live here. Are you one of them? Chat Blueshadow lay still, his eyes closed. Twist looked at him. His eyes widdened. The scar! BloodClan needed a cat with the Scar! He grabbed Blueshadow and dragged him off to the Trash. Stripe padded in. He would make his home here. There was nowhere else for him to go. Maybe he would join a clan someday, like his mate. He wondered if her kits were born yet. A brown tom with dark red eyes walked in the shadows, his eyes huge. Twist shrunk in fear. "Hornet..." Hornet let out a grin. "Where is my little token." He hissed. Twist gave him shakily the Tuna Can. Stripe watched the exchange. Would cats bully him if he stayed here? He had chosen not to join a clan because there would be too many cats around, but would he be better off there? He shook the thought out of his head. No cat had troubled him yet. If a cat did give him trouble that he couldn't handle, then he would join a clan. Hornet blicked and walked aside. "You can go, but Blue can't." Hornet grabbed him. "I thought I told you what would happen if we crossed paths." A Long-haired ginger cat walked down an ally. He looked confidant, brave and strong. He had a black collar with pawprints on it on. He walked up to Stripe. When he spoke he spoke with a stange accent. "Can you help me gat this off?" Knuckles asked, holding out his neck to Stripe. "Sure!" Stripe pulled and broke the thin collar off of Knuckles's neck. "Thanks." Knuckles meowed. "I just escaped from twolegs. They held me prisoner in their stinking den. I'm Knuckles, what's your name?" "Stripe." He replied. "Are you going to stay here?" "No, I've traveled a long way. I grew up in a forest and that is where I intend to live. My family got killed by a pack of wolves many seasons ago and I have been trying to find a good home ever since." Knuckles replied. "But I will stay here a little while until I find out where I am. and Where I am going." dissapointed, Stripe looked at his paws. "What kind of home are you looking for?" He asked. "A nice, safe forest where I won't be alone. loneliness is a horrible thing." Knuckles said. Hs pale green eyes clouded over when he remembered the pain of losing his family and wandering for seasons to be driven out by other cats where ever he tried to settle. "It's like a thorn stuck into your heart that only a certain cat can pull out, and as time goes on, The hole it creates gets bigger and bigger until it threatens to consume all who you really are." Blue thrashed out of Hornet's grip. They ran back to BloodClan Camp. Hornet narrowed his large eyes. "I think I know what kind of home your looking for." Stripe meowed. He told Knuckles all about the clans. "I'm thinking of joining one myself." He confesses. Knuckles tilted his head listening carefully. "I like the sound of FireClan. Maybe I'll go see if they'll let me in." He meowed. Stripe looked disapiontedly at him. "If I join a clan, I'm going to join IceClan, where my mate is." He meowed. Category:Location